Phineas T. Ratchet and Recess enemies (Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy, Kurst the Worst, Clyde Philmore, Chucko Kowalski, Jocko, Buster, Cheay and Koreo get Grounded for Hyper Eternity
Cast *Russell as Kosta Karatzovalis *Dave as Ken the Emo, Phineas T. Ratchet and Lazy Kid's dad and Cheay *Eric as Eric the Punk, LouieLouie95, Ike, MrEmperorCJ, BrownFamily108, Kion, Jocko's dad, Lawson, Mundy, King Bob, Randall Weems and TheJoJuan4444 *Paul as Paul the Mosh, Besthe, Brendan Barney, Alex Kimble, Shauku, Koreo's dad, Jocko, Menlo, Elephant 012, TheVigilantRaptor *Joey as Joey the Metal, Sonic the Hedgehog, Jet the Hawk, Sue Bob's dad, Gelman, Koreo, Chucko Kowalski, Lloyd P. Nebulon, NathanDesignerBoy7 and Topspin *Brian as Brian the Headbanger, Skeens and YankieDude5000 *Duncan as Lazy Kid *Evil Genius/David/Zack as David the Screamo, Gumba and yungdeez100 *Salli as Salli the Popstar, Giffany and Ashley Tomassian *Julie as RocketPowerGal24, Denise Kimble, Sophie the Otter, Tara and African Vulture *Kimberly as Sarah West, Wave the Swallow, Kurst the Worst and Peanut Otter *Jennifer as Rachel *Susan as Charley *Princess as Rosanne, Azura, Kiara and Iris *Allison as Alexandria and Ashley Quinlan *Kayla as Yvonne, Fuli and Dark Magician Girl *Kendra as Tamara, Sue Bob Murphy and Eddie Horton *Kidaroo as Bunga and Roadbuster *Young Guy as Mtoto, Ono, Chiro and Blue91233 *Diesel as Mr Kurst (Kurst's dad), Clyde's dad, Diesel Smith and Joseph Poloncarz *Emma as Kambuni and Ashley Armbruster *Alan as Mr Mundy (Mundy's dad) and Rescue Man *Steven as mickey.mcguinness.7, Knuckles the Echidna, Kwato, Mr Kowalski (Chucko's dad), Clyde Philmore, Buster, Mayor Fitzhugh and Shawn Brunner *Wiseguy as MumaX992, Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad), Buster's dad, Miss Finster and Principal Prickly *Professor as Slippy V and Justin Schnick *Dallas as Officer Hanks, Storm the Albatross and Cheay's dad, Priest, Kurt Blobberts and Leadfoot *Tween Girl as Miles "Tails" Prower and Douglas McNoggin *Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) as Madame Gasket *Simon as Gelman's dad, Mr Skeens (Skeens' dad) and Kosta's dad *Amy as Ashley Boulet *Grace as Kosta's mum *Ivy as Destiny Nazario and Jelly Otter *Shy Girl as Baby Butter Otter *Scary voice as Mtoto's angry voice and Lawson's dad's angry voice Transcript 'Part 1: The Metal Punks visits The Lion Guard's place' *'(Kosta's ship arrives)' *Kosta: I'm going to kill that son of a B*tch. *Ken the Emo: Relax, we are here now. *'(Kosta knocks the doors)' *Kion: Hi Metal Punks. *Bunga: Hello Kosta's family and to they wives. *Beshte: It's nice to meet you here. *Kosta: Thanks, are you kids OK. *Kion: We've just escape from Azura's castle from the lakeside after the destruction by a lots of Russian, Chinese, Belarusian, North Korean, Cuban, Georgian, Uzbekistani, Kazakhstani, Turkmenistani, Kyrgyzstani, Tajikistani, Yemeni, Syrian, Albanian and Iranian forces, and now the whole world is gone crazy. *Bunga: Oh, and your looking for Rescue Man right? *Kosta: Yes! *Beshte: It's at the kitchen, go there now and see him while Me, Bunga, Beshte, Ono, Fuli, Mtoto, Kambuni, Gumba, Kwato and Shauku playing Turf War in Splatoon on the Wii U. *Ken the Emo: You're welcome. *'(The whole lot enters)' *Rescue Man: Oh Hi Metal Punks, I'm glad your safe. *Kosta Karatzovalis: Thanks Rescue Man. *David the Screamo: Have you heard the news about Australia. *Rescue Man: I find something important *Brian the Headbanger: What is it? *Rescue Man: It's believe that Phineas T. Ratchet and Recess Bullies have killed at least 999 million more people including TJ's friends. *Kosta Karatzovalis: (scary voice): OH, MY, GOD, MY COUNTRY IS IN LIMBO. THANKS FOR TELLING ME THAT. *Rescue Man: But that's not all, you got visitors. *Kosta Karatzovalis: Visitors. *mickey.mcguinness.7: Hi Kosta! *Kosta Karatzovalis: Mickey. *Eric the Punk: What the hell are you doing here and your friends behind you. *mickey.mcguinness.7: Well Ryan, IceCreamFanatic and Tyler have been invited to find them safety because the real reason why our multiverse is under threat by Phineas T. Ratchet, they destroy my house, my parents got sent to the chop shop, and now I have been surrounded before that! *Brian the Headbanger: Oh my god, Mickey, we are sorry Mickey. *BrownFamily1108: It's alright, we are safe for now. 'Part 2: The Lion Guard discovers what Phineas T. Ratchet and Recess Bullies did/Phineas & Recess Bullies the mass terrorists/Phineas T. Ratchet and Recess Bullies misbehaves at TJ's friends funeral' *'(We see Kion, Bunga, Beshte, Ono, Fuli, Mtoto, Kambuni, Gumba, Kwato and Shauku playing Turf War in Splatoon on the Wii U.)' *Mtoto: Wow, this is a nice day playing Turf Wars in Splatoon without any troublemaker bothering us. *'Phone rings, Ono picks up the phone' *Ono: Hello? *Madame Gasket: (on the phone) Hi, this is Madame Gasket. I want you guys to come to my house quick because Phineas and Recess Bullies did something pornographic again, made more violent threat videos out of YankieDude5000 and his friends, and he has killed someone along with 999 million more people and nearly destroyed Melbourne, Australia! *Ono: Favian did what? Oh my god, he's so gonna get it! So we'll beat his bottom! *Madame Gasket: Oh, and one more thing, bring the Metal Punks and his allies with you, Thanks, goodbye. *'hangs up' *Ono: Hey guys! *Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Mtoto, Kambuni, Gumba, Kwato and Shauku: (together) What? *Ono: Phineas T. Ratchet and Recess Bullies has done it! He did something pornographic, made violent threat videos out of YankieDude5000 and his friends and has killed someone and nearly destroyed Melbourne, Australia! Who did he kill this time? It wasn't Baby Hazel this time. Who could've it been? Let's go to Chop shop and see what he did. *Kiara: (crying in pain off screen) Ow! (X22) *Kosta Karatzovalis: What was that! *Rescue Man: That's Kiara. *Kion: Kiara, what happened to you? Why are you crying a fountain of tears and why are you wearing an ice pack on your head? *Kiara: Because Phineas T. Ratchet almost melt me down into meat until I escape! *Kion: Oh my god! Phineas T. Ratchet and Recess Bullies is so going to get it! Thanks for telling me this, Kiara. Wait here and Sakura and Elise from TJ's friends will heal you in no time. *Bunga: The Metal Punks and allies, we must leave to the Chop shop right away. *Kosta Karatzovalis: Were on are way! Let's go guys. *'to: Madame Gasket's house outside' *Azura: Kosta and The Metal Punks, it's nice to meet you again with you allies. *Kosta: Thanks but how's Sarah West is going. *Ike: She's devastated with Kooky and Hop, starting to shaking a little. *Salli the Popstar: Alright now, let's get the response. *Kion: This is where Phineas T. Ratchet is. Let's see who he murdered this time along with 999 million people. *'(The Lion Guard enters Phineas T. Ratchet's house and saw his mom, Azura, Ike, Female Kana, Mario, Sonic, The Metal Punks and their friends angry as Phineas T. Ratchet is shocked)' *Fuli: What did Ratchet do this time? *Madama Gasket: He drew pornographic pictures and drew a penis on the wall when Rodney Copperbottom told him no and he told him to burn in hell. *Kambuni: Phineas T. Ratchet drew a penis on the wall?! Now Fender Pinwheeler has to cover it up with white paint! *Tails: Phineas T. Ratchet, you have gone way too far!! *Sonic: I agree with my best friend! *Knuckles: You'll be wearing diapers for the rest of your natural born life! *Storm: You will also receive home detention everyday for the rest of your life! *Kosta: And also you destroyed my home birth country, Australia! *Kion: What else did you do after that? *Phineas T. Ratchet: Um! (X60) *Mtoto: Tell the truth before we get The King of the Monsters to beat you up. *Phineas T. Ratchet: I killed Azura from Fire Emblem Fates and I killed 999 million more people and nearly destroyed all of Melbourne, Australia after being inspired by the 9/11 attacks in New York. I'm sorry. *'Dramatic Bert sound effect is heard as the Metal Punks, the Lion Guard, Azura, Ike, Female Kana, Mario, Sonic and their friends became shocked and mega furious and angry with fire in their eyes as the screen turned red and started shaking with flames erupting.' *Mtoto: (does a Jurassic Park's T-Rex sound effect) (changes to Scary Voice) OH MY BLOODY GOD, PHINEAS T. RATCHET MENDOZA!!!!!!! WHAT THE BLOODY HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!! ARE YOU BLOODY HIGH AND COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR MIND?!!!!! HOW FREAKING DARE YOU KILL TJ'S FRIENDS ALONG WITH 999 MILLION MORE PEOPLE AND NEARLY DESTROYED ALL OF MELBOURNE?!!!!!!!! YOU KNOW THAT THEY ARE FAVORITE TV CHARACTERS!!!!!! AND NO, YOUR APOLOGY HAS BEEN DECLINED!!!!! NOW ALL OF THESE EXTREMELY MEGA TERRIBLE AND DISGRACEFUL ACTS OF MASS TERRORISM HAD MADE ME ROARING LIKE TYRANNOSAURUS REX!!!!!!!! THAT IS SO TOTALLY FREAKING IT, YOU ARE SO EXTREMELY SUPER ULTRA MIGHTY EXTREMELY MEGA GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, FOR ULTRA INFINITY!!!!!!! *'screen turns back to normal and stops shaking.' *Madame Gasket: I agree with Mtoto! Now the Lakeside is destroyed by North Korea, China (including Hong Kong), Iran, Kazakhstan, Turkmenistan, Uzbekistan, Georgia, Armenia, Cuba, Belarus and Russia and now these countries are going to continuously attack the entire continent of Africa everyday! *Kwato: Even worse, North Korea, China, Hong Kong, Iran, Belarus, Cuba and Russia have begun to launch an all out invasion on the Pride Lands yesterday! *Jet: She was one of my favorite characters, one of my best friends and my cousin now you broke it! *Female Kana: Now my mom will be revived by the Lion Guard and Japan will have to conquer all of Russia, Iran, Georgia, Kazakhstan, Azerbaijan, Tajikistan, Kyrgyzstan, Turkmenistan, Uzbekistan, Armenia and Belarus thanks to you! *Ike: I agree with my daughter. *Madame Gasket: Now we are going to TJ's friends funeral! *Phineas T. Ratchet: No please, anything but her funeral! *Madame Gasket: Go there right now or else I will call the police on you! *Phineas T. Ratchet: Okay, you asked for it. *Kosta Karatzovalis: Wait Madame, what about the Recess Bullies. *Madame Gasket: Don't worry, Their parents will handle this at your universe. *'Text: Meanwhile, at the Kostaverse as Lawson and his friends got in the biggest trouble ever.' *Lawson's dad: (Scary voice) OH (x60). ERWIN, WHAT THE BLOODY HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!! ARE YOU BLOODY HIGH AND COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR MIND?!!!!! HOW FREAKING DARE YOU KILL TJ AND HIS FRIENDS ALONG WITH 999 MILLION MORE PEOPLE AND NEARLY DESTROYED ALL OF MELBOURNE BY TEAMING UP WITH YOUR FRIENDS AND PHINEAS T. RATCHET?!!!!!!!! YOU KNOW THAT THEY ARE FAVOURITE TV CHARACTERS!!!!!! NOW ALL OF THESE EXTREMELY MEGA TERRIBLE AND DISGRACEFUL ACTS OF MASS TERRORISM!!!!!! THAT IS SO TOTALLY FREAKING IT, BUT I HAVE NO CHOICE TO SAY THIS BUT, YOU ARE SO EXTREMELY SUPER ULTRA MIGHTY EXTREMELY MEGA GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, FOR ULTRA INFINITY!!!!!!! *Gelman's dad: GELMAN YOU ARE GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, FOR ULTRA INFINITY!!!!!!! *Mundy's dad: CONRAD YOU ARE GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, FOR ULTRA INFINITY!!!!!!! *Skeens' dad: GREG YOU ARE GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, FOR ULTRA INFINITY!!!!!!! *Lazy Kid's dad: GERARD YOU ARE GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, FOR ULTRA INFINITY!!!!!!! *Sue Bob's dad: SUE BOB YOU ARE GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, FOR ULTRA INFINITY!!!!!!! *Kurst's Dad: KIRSTEN YOU ARE GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, FOR ULTRA INFINITY!!!!!!! *Clyde's dad: CLYDE YOU ARE GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, FOR ULTRA INFINITY!!!!!!! *Chucko's dad: CHUCKO YOU ARE GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, FOR ULTRA INFINITY!!!!!!! *Jocko's dad: JOCKO YOU ARE GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, FOR ULTRA INFINITY!!!!!!! *Buster's dad: BUSTER YOU ARE GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, FOR ULTRA INFINITY!!!!!!! *Cheay's dad: CHEAY YOU ARE GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, FOR ULTRA INFINITY!!!!!!! *Koreo's dad: KOREO YOU ARE GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, FOR ULTRA INFINITY!!!!!!! *Principal Prickly: Now the Lakeside is destroyed by North Korea, China (including Hong Kong), Iran, Kazakhstan, Turkmenistan, Uzbekistan, Georgia, Armenia, Cuba, Belarus and Russia and now these countries are going to continuously attack the entire continent of Africa everyday! *King Bob: Even worse, North Korea, China, Hong Kong, Iran, Belarus, Cuba and Russia have begun to launch an all out invasion on the Pride Lands yesterday! *Miss Finster: They're was one of my favourite characters, one of my best friends and my cousin now you broke it! *Randall Weems: Now TJ and his friends will be revived by ourselves and Japan will have to conquer all of Russia, Iran, Georgia, Kazakhstan, Azerbaijan, Tajikistan, Kyrgyzstan, Turkmenistan, Uzbekistan, Armenia and Belarus thanks to you! *Mayor Fitzhugh: I agree with my Randall Weems. *Chiro: Now we are going to TJ and his friends' friends funeral! *Lawson: No please, anything but their funeral! *Lawson's dad: All of you are going right now or else I will call the police on you! *Gelman: Alright, you ask for this! *'Text: Later at the TJ and his friends' funeral' *Priest: Here we have TJ, Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus. they're our favourite that loves to play around the school. They all died along with 999 million people after being killed in a massive series of colossal, gigantic and deadliest 9/11 sized terrorist attacks carried out by Phineas T. Ratchet and Recess Bullies, a murderous, cold-hearted and terroristic Mad robot who had nearly destroyed all of Melbourne and been inspired by 9/11 style attacks. And now his The Metal Punks. *'Metal Punks appear in sadness.' *Kosta Karatzovlis: Hey everyone, I'm Kosta, and this is Ken the Emo, Eric the Punk, Paul the Mosh, David the Screamo, Salli the Popstar, Brian the Headbanger, Joey the Metal and my whole family. TJ and the Gang is one of our favorite TV characters on Toon Disney next to Lloyd in Space that protect my country Australia and the United States of America and its allies and defeat Russia, Iran, Belarus, Kazakhstan, Uzbekistan, Kyrgyzstan, Turkmenistan, Tajikistan, Cuba, China and North Korea and is the lovely husband of Salli. We will deeply miss her and now Russia, Iran, China, Belarus, Cuba, Kazakhstan, Turkmenistan, Uzbekistan and North Korea had destroyed our home and will destroy the entire Pride Lands and all of Africa. *Ken the Emo: I agree with my boss Kosta. *Joey the Metal: Me too. *Salli the Popstar: Me three. *Eric the Punk: Me four. *Paul the Mosh: Me five. *Brian the Headbanger: Me six. *Joey the Metal: Me seven. *Kosta's Dad: Me eight. *Kosta's Mom: Me nine. *Rachel: Me ten. *Charley: Me eleven. *Alexandria: Me twelve. *Yvonne: Me thirteen. *Rosanne: Me fourteen. *Tamara: And Me fifteen. *Priest: Now let's take her to the grave so we can bury them. *'to: Ratchet and Recess Bullies outside happy' *Phineas T. Ratchet: Yay! No more getting beaten up and taken away by those stupid naughty children! Goodbye and good f***ing riddance!! *Lawson: I agree with you Phineas. *Gelman: Me two. *Mundy: Me three. *Skeens: Me four. *Lazy Kid: Me five. *Sub Bob Murphy: Me six. *Kurst the Worst: Me seven. *Clyde Philmore: Me eight. *Chuck Kowalski: Me nine. *Jocko: Me ten. *Buster: Me eleven. *Cheay: Me twelve. *Koreo: Me thirteen. *'(The Metal Punks, Madame Gasket, The Lion Guard, Mario, Sonic and their friends, Recess charatcers and they allies then appear and get angry at Phineas T. Ratchet and Recess Bullies as music stops playing and ends)' *Kosta Karatzovalis: What on Earth Ratchet and Recess Bullies? We all can't believe you said that to them that died in the deadliest 9/11 sized terrorist attacks along with 999 million people after you carried them out! *Ken the Emo: Ratchet and Recess Bullies! we're very fed up on your disgraceful attitudes! *Madame Gasket: Get in the car now! And you naughty kids, go home now. *Phineas T. Ratchet: CURSE YOU ALL. *'(Ratchet, Recess Bullies and Madame Gasket leave. Kosta picks up the phone)' *Kosta: Hello YankieDude5000, my old close friend, Phineas T. Ratchet teamed up with Recess Bullies murdered TJ and his friends along with 999 million people. *YankieDude5000: They did what? Oh my God! They're so going to get it! I'm bringing the rest of my friends over so we could kick his rear. Thanks for calling me, Kosta. Goodbye. *Kosta: Okay, bye. *Kosta's Dad: Once Phineas T. Ratchet and Recess Bullies gets executed, the Lion Guard will tell Shenron to revive TJ and his friends and protect them from being killed permanently and destroy Russia along with with North Korea's military! Anyways, see you in part 3, goodbye! 'Part 3: Phineas T. Ratchet's stuff gets demolished and his Multiverse ship gets destroyed by Dragon Kamui' *'(We see Beshte in the camera)' *Beshte: Hi, I'm Beshte the Hippopotamus, before we see what Madame Gasket does to Phineas T. Ratchet's stuff, I'm going to explain what happened previously in part 2. Ono got a call from Madame Gasket about Phineas T. Ratchet drawing pornographic pictures and drawing a penis on the wall when Rodney told him no and he told him to burn in hell. Also, they killed TJ and his friends by teaming up with Recess Bullies which will leave our Lakeside vulnerable to North Korea, China, Hong Kong, Iran, Belarus, Cuba and Russia to destroy the Lakeside and make our wildlife go to extinction. Now let's see what happens to Favian Mendoza. Start the video, cameraman! *Kosta Karatzovalis: Besthe, what the hell are you doing with my camera. *Besthe: I have to go. *'to: Phineas T. Ratchet in his room' *'(We see Phineas T. Ratchet sleeping in his bed as his Multiverse ship outside nearby and his pornographic stuff, Adult Swim and Comedy Central stuff are everywhere. His mum walks in.)' *Madame Gasket: Wake up! *'(Phineas T. Ratchet gets out of bed)' *Phineas T. Ratchet: What now? *Madame Gasket: Phineas, since you've been killing and injuring innocent people, looking up porn, going on terroristic rampages and making fake VHS, DVD, and Blu-Ray openings. Everything in your room including all of your pornographic stuff is going to be destroyed along with all of your Adult Swim and Comedy Central stuff by Dragon Kamui and you won't like it. Also Dragon Kamui is going to destroy your Multiverse ship as well. *Phineas T. Ratchet: Mom, please. Anything but summoning Dragon Kamui to destroy my stuff! *'Kamui appears from outside and breaths fire to destroy Ratchet's stuff and kill. Dragon Kamui then destroys the Multiverse ship outside' *'(We then see Ratchet and Madame Gasket in the white background)' *Phineas T. Ratchet: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! *Madame Gasket: You're grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for hyper eternity. Now I will put a diaper on you. *puts a diaper on Ratchet *Phineas T. Ratchet: Ouch, that hurts. *Madame Gasket: There, your diaper is on. Now you will go pee pees and poo poos in your diaper instead of the toilet and Flame Mammoth will use fire wave to burn your underwear and Spark Mandrill will destroy your toilet with his electric spark. Let's head outside so the visitors can punish you. 'Part 4 Finale: Teach Phineas T. Ratchet a lesson/Phineas T. Ratchet gets arrested' *Madame Gasket: Wow! Look at that, Phineas T. Ratchet!! You have lots and lots of visitors who are here to see you! *Kosta Karatzovalis: I'm Kosta Karatzovalis, The Leader of the Metal Punks, how dare you destroy my birth country, Australia. And These are all of my friends, everyone who I gathered and some of my friends and allies on YouTube and more! *Ken the Emo: I'm Ken the Emo *Joey the Metal: I'm Joey the Metal *David the Screamo: I'm David the Screamo *Brian the Headbanger: I'm Brian the Headbanger *Salli the Popstar: I'm Salli the Popstar *Eric the Punk: I'm Eric the Punk. *Paul the Mosh: I'm Paul the Mosh *Kosta's Dad: I'm Chris, if you ever dare to kill my son one more time, you will get executed and your naughty friends once we all go to court. *Kosta's Mom: I'm Themi, I agree with my husband Chris. *Rachel: I'm Rachel. *Alexandria: I'm Alexandria. *Yvonne: I'm Yvonne. *Rosanne: I'm Rosanne, You are a naughty robot and you should be ashamed for yourself for what you have done. *Charley: I'm Charley, no more mass murder. *Tamara: I'm Tamara, you are in strictly in trouble. *Diesel Smith: I'm Diesel Smith, you will watch Elmo's World for the rest of your life. *Rescue Man: I'm Rescue Man, no more death threats because you overpowered The Incredible Hulk. *Lloyd P. Nebulon: I'm Lloyd P. Nebulon, how dare you get The Metal Punks arrested against the law. *Eddie Horton: I'm Eddie Horton, and I agree with Lloyd. *Douglas McNoggin: I'm Douglas McNoggin, If you made a grounded video out of Kosta Karatzovalis and I will severely beat you up!! *Kurt Blobberts: I'm Kurt Blobberts, We're very furious at you for misbehaving at TJ and his friends' funeral today by teaming up with Phineas T. Ratchet! *Azura: I'm Azura, a songstress from Fire Emblem Fates, please stop killing incidents lives when you team up with Recess enemies because it's Cowardly and Nazism. *Ike: I'm Ike, and I agree with my wife Azura. *Kion: I'm Kion, you caused Azura's Castle and the lakeside from destruction, thanks to you kids. *Bunga: I'm Bunga, and I agree with Bunga. Also, Every YouTube account you made will be terminated! *Besthe: I'm Besthe, You made lots of fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings for 6 whole straight years before Harry Forshew and then Warren Cook began making fake VHS openings! *Ono: I'm Ono. You're known to be the worst Kids in Recess history and trolls ever!! *Mtoto: I'm Mtoto. Pokedex Rotom said that you're banned from The Lakeside for good because you killed TJ and the Gang and severely damaged so much of Melbourne, Australia. *Kambuni: I'm Kambuni. Your people magazines will be burned and we will hit your head on the wall 100 times every day nonstop! *Gumba: I'm Gumba. If you ever beat up Tamasaburo Hyodo, Kion will attack you! *Fuli: I'm Fuli. *Kwato: I'm Kwato. *Shauku: I'm Shauku, and If you ever destroy all of Melbourne, you will be very sorry!! *Shawn Brunner: I'm Shawn Brunner. I heard that you tickled my sister's feet and got sent to North Korea! *TheVigilantRaptor: I'm TheVigilantRaptor, you are the worse than Warren Cook. *NathanDesignerBoy7: I'm NathanDesignrBoy7, and I agree with these two. Also, you are the worse than *SuperMarioZaki. *Iris: I'm Iris. No more going street racing for you all. *Giffany: I'm Giffany, you naughty kids will get exile in your whole life. *Dark Magician Girl: I'm Dark Magician Girl, and I agree with Giffany. *Elephant012: I'm Elephant, you are the worse than Favian Mendoza. Also, no more melting people because it's nazism. *MrEmperorCJ: I'm MrEmperorCJ, what kind of you mad robot dictator like are you thinking, you all just destroyed Melbourne, Australia when huge gigantic bombs. *Blue91233: I'm Blue91233, you are the worse than this 12-year old Mexican-Australian, Favian Mendoza. *RocketPowerGal24: I'm RocketPowerGal24, you're nothing but troublemakers. You will watch Barney and Friends for murdering TJ and the Gang! *MumaX992: I'm MumaX992, you are the worse than Stephanie Gavin in my show. *Alex Kimble: I'm Alex Kimble, I remember when you laugh about Mundy threw me up to the sun, and that's not funny. *Denise Kimble: I'm Denise Kimble, and I agree with my brother. *Justin Schnick: I'm Justin Schnick, you will watch Total Drama Island not made by Disney. *Joseph Poloncarz: I'm Joseph Poloncarz, aka JosephComedian2000, baby shows are way better than adult shows. *Brendan Barney: I'm Brendan Barney. I'm extremely mega furious at you for nearly destroying Melbourne, Australia! *African Vulture: I'm African Vulture. We cannot stand you murdering people so many times! *Destiny Nazario: I'm Destiny Nazario. You are very worse than Kaiser Greedy for murdering TJ and the Gang! *LouieLouie95: I'm LouieLouie95. *TheJoJuan4444: I'm TheJoJuan4444. *YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000. *Sarah West: I'm Sarah West. *yungdeez100: I'm yungdeez100. *Slippy V: I'm Slippy V. You're mostly in dead meat now! *Topspin: I'm Topspin. *Roadbuster: I'm Roadbuster. *Leadfoot: I'm Leadfoot. *Sophie: I'm Sophie the Otter. *Peanut: I'm Peanut Otter. I'm sick and tired of you killing people nonstop! *Butter: Me Butter! Me pissed! *Jelly Otter: And I'm Jelly Otter and we're PB&J. We hope you will be forced to watch our show on Disney Junior everyday! *Sonic: I'm Sonic. I know what you did to my friends! *Tails: I'm Tails. You can't watch Motto To Love-Ru because it's a pornographic anime! *Knuckles: I'm Knuckles. I'm going to hit you with my fist until you bleed to death! *Jet: I'm Jet. For killing TJ and the Gang and 999 million more people and nearly destroying Melbourne, you will play Sonic Riders until you win. Also, don't you dare about calling me Jettison Q. Hawkington just like Bean did because if you do, the Babylon Rogues and I will beat you up with daggers! *Storm: I'm Storm. If you flip off Shimajirō Shimano and use racial profanity towards him to make him cry or destroy all of Australia, I will beat you up! *Wave: I'm Wave. Don't even think about trying to kill me because if you do, you'll be sent back to North Korea! *Randall: I'm Randall Weems. *Menlo: I'm Menlo, and I really hate you for pushing people off rooftops. *Ashley A: I'm Ashley A. *Ashley B: I'm Ashley B. *Ashley Q: I'm Ashley Q. *Ashley T: I'm Ashley T, The Recess Bullies will never steal our Nail Makeover Tools ever again. *Ashleys: Ooh, scandalous! *King Bob: I'm King Bob, how dare you make me laugh on YouTube when Lawson pushed me down from the Jungle Gym and also got me expelled. *Jordan: I'm Jordan. *Jerome: And I'm Jerome, you're disrespecting on everyone at risk. *Tara: I'm Tara. You upset my boyfriend King Bob for the last time, and remember you disrespected my coronation and insulted me. This is an outrage. *Scribe Kid: I'm Scribe Kid, how dare you take my scrapbooks. *Kosta Karatzovalis: Now we're gonna teach you a strong, strict, miserable, massive and extremely mega painful lesson! You're wearing diapers for the rest of the natural born life! *Ken the Emo: That's right, Phineas T. Ratchet! This means diapers forever! *Kosta Karatzovalis: Also, I got something for you. *Phineas T. Ratchet: What did you get me *Kosta Karatzovalis: I got you some DVDs that are not pornographic which are The Save-Ums on DVD by Sony Wonder, Jimmy Neutron DVDs, The Fairly OddParents DVDs, Dumbo: Big Top edition on DVD, The Lion King: Signature edition on Blu-Ray, Shimajirō DVDs, Barney DVDs, Teletubbies DVDs, Fireman Sam DVDs, Postman Pat DVDs, Thomas and Friends DVDs, The Wiggles DVDs, Elmo's World DVDs, Bob the Builder DVDs, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood DVDs, Sid the Science Kid DVDs, Super Why DVDs, Wreck-it Ralph on Blu-ray, Planes on Blu-ray, The Secret of NIMH DVDs, Woody Woodpecker DVDs, An American Tail DVDs, Tom Sawyer (2000) on DVD, The Land Before Time DVDs, All Dogs Go to Heaven 1 & 2 on DVD, Pretty Cure DVDs, Sailor Moon DVDs, and Rock-A-Doodle on DVD. These are the only DVDs you will watch from now on for killing TJ and the Gang and 900 million more people. *Phineas T. Ratchet: F*** YOU ALL! I WISH EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU IS F***ING DEAD BY MELTING YOU ALL INTO MEAT LIKE A BUNCH OF GOD D*** MOTHERF***ING B****!! *Madame Gasket: Phineas, how dare you tell us to eff off and wish we were all dead?!! That does it, Phineas T. Ratchet!! I'm calling the police on you!! *'(Madame Gasket picks up the phone)' *Madame Gasket: Hello, can you arrest my son Phineas and for me because he keeps looking up porn, killing people, making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings and has murdered TJ and his friends along with 999 million more people and caused severe amount of damage to much of Melbourne!! Okay, thanks! Goodbye! *Kosta: The police are on their way to arrest you! *'hear police sirens and Officer Hanks has arrived to arrest Phineas T. Ratchet' *Officer Hanks: You are under arrest for killing Azura along with 999 million more people and nearly destroying all of Melbourne, Australia! Get in the police car right now! You are going to jail for a very long time! Come on, let's go! *'Hanks takes Phineas T. Ratchet away to the police car.' Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Gelman's grounded days Category:Mundy's grounded days Category:Skeens' grounded days Category:Lazy Kid's grounded days Category:Sue Bob Murphy's grounded days Category:Kurst the Worst's grounded days Category:Clyde Philmore's grounded days Category:Chucko Kowalski's grounded days Category:Koreo's grounded days Category:Jocko's grounded days Category:Buster's grounded days Category:Cheay's grounded days Category:Phineas T. Ratchet's grounded days Category:Series based on The Metal Punks Category:Grounded Videos